Cynthia and the Caravan
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: Thrown out of Freeside by her former friends, Cynthia makes new friends, friends she'll need to have a chance at surviving the Mojave. :NO LONGER ACCEPTING BIOS:
1. Introduction and Application

**Hello, readers. This is my first time doing a reader-suggested character fanfiction, so try to be patient, please!**

**Generally, I'm trying to create a Fallout: New Vegas fanfiction.**

**However, this is not about the Courier though she will appear multiple times, and this is an entirely M-rated fanfiction.**

**Basically, I am creating a story about a group of people travelling across the Mojave, escaping the horrors of the wasteland and the war between the Legion/NCR. In the next paragraph, there is a preview of the story.**

**The success of this particular story is based upon the input of readers. I ask you to give a possible character to be used in the story. And trust me, I'll probably end up using him/her.**

**And do keep in mind, this is a heavily sexual story. Mostly, along with surviving the Wasteland, they are trying to survive each other. Relationships will rise, tempers will flair, and people will die from laser-weapon related deaths.**

**To also make a slight hint, other companions from the game will appear (such as Veronica Santangelo, ED-E, Arcade Gannon, etc.), though they will only make a brief appearance.**

_**My name is Cynthia. I used to live in Freeside. The place was hard. People died on the streets. But it wasn't that bad. Until someone tried to rape me, and I got away. I was run out of town, thought to be a drug addict. And so, an 18-year old girl is stuck in the desert.**_

_**I thought I would die in a day. However, then he came. Blueyes. The man in the dapper gambler suit and the fedora. And wielding a quicker-than-lightning .357 magnum. He saved my life, and gave me a purpose.**_

_**And so my adventure began. I went on a journey all around the Wasteland, picking up other wanderers who needed allies and company.**_

_**However, as things started to grow, problems showed up, too. A lot of relationships began springing up among the group. And a lot of goddamn problems with that.**_

_**Hell, screw it. I wasn't wondering whether it was the Mojave that would kill me, but whether it was my so-called allies.**_

**And that's the preview. Anyway, I assure anyone who sends a character in will get full credit (if they want it, their choice.). Either send it to me directly, or review my story (although it's faster to message me, as I check that more often).**

**Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

**THE UNDYING CRYSTAL**

****

**Anyway, here's the application, just fill it out and send it to me.**

**Name: (What you'll be known by. Nicknames welcome)**

**Gender: (Male, Female)**

**Race: (Caucasian, Asian, Hispanic)**

**Physical Appearance: (Their appearance. I.E. skin color, face, any scars, hair color and style)**

**Armor/Clothing: (Clothing/armor they wear. More than one armor/clothing preferences)**

**Weapon Type Preference: (Preference: Energy Weapons, Guns, Explosives, Stealth, Melee, etc)**

**Favored Weapon: (Favorite Weapon(s). Preferably ones that actually exist in New Vegas. More than one accepted)**

**Combat Style: (Offensive, Defensive, Stealth, etc)**

**Personality: (Quiet, Loud, Horny, Funny, Irritating, Odd, Brave, etc)**

**Opinion of Cynthia: (Their general and honest opinion of Cynthia. It can be indifferent, resentful, and if you want they can even have the hots for her. That kind of thing)**

**Sexuality: (What they prefer. Gay, lesbian, straight, transsexual. Whatever you want)**

**Background: (A basic history of who your character is, where they came from, why they joined Cynthia, their plans, even if they're an evil diabolical Deathclaw in disguise planning to eat everyone)**

**Possible Ideas: (This is basically a suggestion box, if you think something should be added, killed, or simply removed, just input your feelings)**


	2. Rude Awakening and A Curious Offer

_**I begin here. So far, there are only three characters and those are my creations. I'll also distribute credit at the end of every chapter, along with a list of characters so far.**_

"Huh?" I sighed as I woke up. My heart sank and I gasped as I felt someone smothering me.

"Get—mmmph!—off of me, you sick—mmph!" I struggled, cursing at him. I had no idea what he was trying to do until I felt my belt being undone.

"Shut up." I heard him growl threateningly as he finished, and began pulling off my pants. I tried to scream, but he merely slapped me before trying to smother me further.

"Get off of me, you perverted son of a—MMMPPH—!" I demanded as I struggled fairly well.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" He yelled, and I realized as it echoed, we were in a dumpster. Unfortunately, that revelation was costly. He finally overpowered me and began beating me vigorously.

I finally stopped as he pounded his powerful fists into my stomach.

"Yeah…now you shut up, bitch." He whispered harshly, and I whimpered pleadingly as I heard him take his pants off, and nearly screamed as I felt his tip brush against my leg.

"AGHH—!" I yelled, but he interrupted me and nearly throttled me as he continued to beat me.

"I said shut the fuck up." He whispered dangerously in my ear. I burst into tears before he landed one last especially hard punch in my stomach. I was completely powerless at that point.

"Finally…" He muttered, and positioned himself, lowering his body cautiously on me and began penetrating me roughly and deeply. He thrusted deeply and hard, his cock way too oversized for my pussy.

Thankfully, at that moment, she was walking by.

One moment, it was pitch black darkness with pain and the sound of grunting and thrusting. The next, the door was flung open, he was grabbed by the neck and held in the air. I coughed as his weight was taken off me. I managed to sit up and see her. She was a Hispanic, black-haired, and very sexy looking young woman, yet older than I was by about six years.

"Who are you?" She asked with a accent.

"Roy. Roy Damien." He wheezed as she choked him. I nearly fainted. Roy Damien was my neighbor. He had always been nice to me, being so caring. And then he kidnapped me and tried to rape me in a dumpster.

"Look at her, Roy. Look what you've done." She continued, and Roy looked at me, my bruised and dirty face, and starting sobbing.

"Please, I'm sorry, don't kill me!" He begged hysterically, but I saw him reaching for his pocketknife.

"Sorry. Can't have you killing her the second I walk off, with that ever-so-expertly hidden knife." She smiled, and produced a .357 magnum. He gasped as she kicked the knife out of his hand and pointed the gun at his head.

"Who are you, bitch?" Roy asked angrily.

"My name? My name is Angela, Angela Barnes." She told him, and fired. His head was nearly blown off as he jerked back from the shot. She deposited his corpse in the other dumpster, before walking over to me.

I cowered, huddled in the half-empty container. She smiled soothingly.

"Shhh…shhh…you'll be okay, now. Come on out." She promised. I shook my head wordlessly, my long white hair waving in the cool night air. She understood immediately.

"Don't worry…I'm a girl, too. I can take care of you." She soothed, and climbed into the dumpster, too. I was still shivering in fear as she slowly reached downwards and touched me. I was so shocked, I twitched backwards, trying to get away from her.

"No, no…I won't hurt you. He hurt you, I know. I was like you once. I can help." She continued, producing a bottle of fresh water from her pack. I relaxed finally, and she poured a very small amount of it onto my bruised pussy.

"Ahhh…ahh.." I found myself moaning quietly. The cool water helped my bruises. I didn't complain any further as she examined the bruises on my body.

"Ohh…you…you do chems?" She asked seriously as she saw the marks on my arms. It had been a difficult time, and a bit of Jet there and Steady there really helped. She gave me a few Fixers, which seemed to help.

"Oh, yeah…" She remembered, and slipped my pants on once again, along with the belt. I blushed slightly, as she noticed the dildo hidden in my pocket.

"You…are one of them?" She asked curiously. I assumed she meant prostitute and nodded. Whoring off was demeaning, but it paid for food.

"Listen to me; they will throw you out. I want you to meet me at the Gun Runners afterwards." She told me categorically.

"Why?" I exclaimed, and in response she dumped several empty cartridges of Psycho, Jet, Steady, and others. I swore at her, but she disappeared.

"Sigh…" I groaned as several people arrived.

"Please be gentle…" I whispered.

They weren't. I was thrown out of Freeside and told never to come back for "hoarding" chems and trying to O.D. myself.

But I did as she said, arriving at the Gun Runners kiosk in less than five minutes.

Angela was there, along with two others. One was in a brown dapper suit and fedora, and had a mustache. The other was much younger, at barely 18, and much more rebellious. She wore an odd set of armor, with her black hair cropped and cut short. Her skin was light brown, hinting at a possible Hispanic origin.

"I knew you'd come." Angela greeted. I responded by punching her.

"You bitch! I'm homeless now!" I yelled. She merely rubbed her cheek and swore under her breath. The guy in the suit stepped forward.

"Calm down. I want to help you. We helped you escape from a life of misery and death." He spoke eloquently, but from the .44 magnum behind his coat I could tell he meant business.

"How so?" I asked, and the man stepped back before gesturing to the girl.

"We need you to deliver a package. Something we feel that only you can accomplish." She spoke, her voice beautiful like a songstress.

"What kind of package? Why me, how could I accomplish this?" I continued.

"We know you can do it. That's all that matters. The package contains thirty MXPLOS-324s. You know them as Mini-Nukes. If anyone gets their hands on it…it would be extremely bad." The man spoke quietly.

"That is Wolf. He is ex-NCR, ex-Legion, and a Wastelander. And that young girl…is Sariah. Her father was the one who found the mini-nukes, but on the way back…they were ambushed. By who, I don't know. Either way, they took the nukes and hid em'…and they killed her father. We need you to get them back." Angela explained.

"But why me?" I persisted.

"Because you are a relative of William Renfield, the one who discovered the Sarkai Katana." Blueyes finished. I was speechless; what now? I could do it, but how would I do it?

"We can provide you with armor and weapons. There also is someone like you who could use a companion. Her name is Joanna, but she has insisted thus far we call her Jo." Blueyes spoke as if he was reading my mind.

"Grrr…fine. What's in it for me, though?" I asked irritably.

"50000 caps. We'll also give you 10000 for the job, and you can keep whatever's left over from that, too." He replied.

I did the reasonable thing right then and there.


	3. Trust Issues, and an Odd Ally

"So, you're Joanna?" I asked, speaking the name slowly, trying to say it correctly. It was one I hadn't ever heard of.

"Call me Jo." She spoke with a familiar Asian accent. I extended my hand, and she shook it after a moment.

"So, anyway, do you know where our first destination is?" I asked as we left the Gun Runners.

"Yeah. We need to head over to the New Vegas Medical Clinic. I managed to drag along some idiot into the group. I don't like em', though. I've seen that look in people's eyes before. Mark my words, he's trouble." She continued as we walked along. I looked at her armor, which was curiously different from most leather armor I'd seen on travelers. It took me a moment to realize it was gecko-backed. Judging from the look of her, she'd been in a lot of fights. I mean, I'd been in a fair few, and knew how to use my guns but she looked ready to fight.

"So, uh…tell about you, Jo." I requested nervously. She didn't react, but as we rounded a corner, she pinned me against the wall.

"Look, friend, I just want to get this over with for my share in the reward. I don't care about much el—" She started, but was cut off as the butt of a gun was slammed into her face. She grunted in pain before falling over.

"What the fuck?" I turned, and a Fiend was standing there, getting ready to shoot Jo, who was just regaining her senses when she saw the barrel of the gun.

"Do you like seeing your own blood?" He asked arrogantly. However, he hadn't noticed me as I deftly drew my .10 mm pistol until I had fired three silenced shots into his chest.

"What the…" He whispered before collapsing, dead. I paled as several others appeared, wielding energy pistols and such weapons.

"My turn to save us." I heard Jo mutter, and as I turned to reply, she had pulled her Marksman Carbine out and fired a dozen rounds into them. A few dropped instantly, others simply exploded in a shower of crimson liquid.

In a few seconds, it was over. We had killed an entire party of Fiends in less than two minutes.

"You…you saved my life. I misjudged you." I heard Jo mutter, and as I turned to correct her, she stood and hugged me.

"Uh…wow…" I blushed slightly as she pressed up against me.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You are my ally, and that makes you my friend." She continued politely.

"Umm…sure. I, uh, accept your friendship?" I offered hesitantly.

"Thank you. Let us continue on to our destination before night comes. A lot of crazy shit happens at night." She advised before parting and gesturing to the path. We were about to continue when we heard a mocking voice.

"Man, I haven't seen something like that since I went to the Brimstone Club in Gomorrah." It spoke loudly.

"What the fuck—!" Jo whirled and saw him. He was standing on the rooftop across the ruined street.

"No need to flip out, lady. I know you like what you see." He joked. I got a slightly closer look at him. He was slightly pudgy, and wore a green service jacket with no emblems. He also wore jeans with a Roboco belt and loafers, strange clothes for the Mojave, in my opinion.

"Oh, for the love of…" Jo swore and fired several shots his way. He flinched before slipping off the edge, taking a hard fall to the ground.

"Stop!" I cried out loud, and Jo followed my order and lowered her weapon, but only a little.

As I ran over to him with a stimpack, he was hazy from the pain. I hastily injected the medicine into his hurt leg. As his haze cleared, he saw my face clearly.

"Oh…my…lord." He gasped as he saw my face. I blushed and pulled back. Jo stepped in and lightly kicked him.

"Aargh!" He yelped and stayed down.

"Stop!" I yelled again.

"I know this guy." Jo stopped, but swore at him.

"Oh, wait! Ahaha! Joanna, that you?" He laughed merrily.

"Who ARE you?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"Charlie Murphy, though you can call me Crash!" He introduced himself, and I shook his hand.

"So, what are two fine young ladies like you doing in a messy place like this?" He asked as he kicked at a Fiend corpse.

"We're trying to get to the New Vegas Clinic. We're meeting up with another member of our party here." I explained. His face suddenly brightened.

"Whoa…you're the ones I'm joining? Thank you, O all mighty God!" He chuckled, and Jo groaned.

"How do you know him again?" I asked her as Crash celebrated by himself.

"Let's just say him and I were together for a little while." She replied shortly, and the conversation was over.

To put it shortly, our partnership was now a threesome. And with this guy acting slightly like a pervert, I have a bad feeling.

"Anyway…where to next, Jo?" I asked her as I wrote in my Pip-Boy log.

"We've got a long way to go. Novac." She replied as we prepared a campfire for the night.

"Novac?" I was shocked. That was a very long distance.

"Hmmm…sounds good to me." I heard Crash as he dug around in a nearby building.

"We better stock up on water supplies if we want to make that far, then." I suggested, and they agreed. Apparently, as Crash claimed, he was an expert at lockpicking, computers, and medicines. Jo was an expert at weaponry and not much else besides killing legionnaires. I was pretty good at bartering and talking, but I mostly excelled in repairing stuff.

We were pretty balanced, as far as I could tell. I knew it was getting late and we needed our sleep, so I turned in.

Jo had managed to provide three sleeping bags, so we weren't entirely uncomfortable. We said our good nights.

"Good night, everyone." I spoke drowsily.

"Good night." Jo replied.

"Good night, gorgeous." Crash replied, and Jo whacked him upside the head.

I laughed silently. I was actually enjoying myself. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad at all.


	4. Visitors in the Night

"Look how they sleep. So peaceful…so blissful…so stupidly arrogant." I heard Maria mutter, her voice slightly muffled and echoed through her helmet.

"Shut up, Maria. We have a job to do." I shushed her, and the group quieted down.

My name is FROST. I am part of the military group Expert Stealth Soldiers United (ESSU).

"Man, I hate the Chinese Stealth Suits (CSS), no matter how useful they are." I heard Helen mutter quietly.

All of us wear the CSS. The orange duraglass helmets are muffling our voices and covering our faces. Thankfully the suit's boots are muffling our footsteps, making us ghosts in the night.

"They're asleep. Get moving. Helen, Maria, Flora." I ordered, and the women obediently followed my orders, hopping silently down from the building we were monitoring them from.

"Identify." I whispered into the communicator.

My comrades carefully crouched and "walked" towards their campsite silently. Helen reached there first, and examined her face.

"Asian…short black hair…her name is Joanna. Identified." Helen quietly whispered back into the comlink.

"Good…" I replied. Flora reached her target.

"Golden blonde hair…pale white skin…slightly pudgy…identified as a Charlie Murphy…known as Crash." Flora whispered after examining him.

"Thank you…Maria?" I thanked Flora and spoke for Maria.

"Long brown hair…pale skin…definitely Hispanic. Identified as…what the fuck?" I heard Maria swear as she tried to identify the third woman.

"Maria! Report!" I whispered.

"Son of a—" She swore, and took her knife out.

"What are you doing? We're on a scouting mission ONLY!" Flora whispered to her empathetically.

"Shut UP!" Maria began not-so-quietly arguing with the two other scouts.

"For the love of…I'm going in." I muttered, and hopped off the ledge, and began going for the camp myself.

"You heard orders from central base! We kill any unidentified travelers! That's the rule. She dies right here and now!" Maria argued. Helen and Flora flinched as Crash stirred.

"Mmm…Fancy Lads…why, sure I'll have some, Cynthia…back up the truck…" He muttered in his sleep, and after shifting a bit he went back to snoring.

"Soldier, you get back up there right now!" I ordered as I rolled into the brightly lit campsite.

"You heard her. Drop the knife, Maria." Flora pleaded.

"Don't be stupid!" Helen complained.

For a moment, Maria seemed to lower her knife. For a moment. She then leapt across the campsite and aimed her knife at the girl's throat.

"Oh, screw it. Sorry, Maria." I muttered under my breath, and unholstered the silenced .12 mm pistol I kept on me at all times.

"FROST?" Flora whispered as she saw the pistol far too late.

Two shots fired, both muffled. Neither, however, hit the wall. Neither missed. Maria's look of former anger and rage dissipated into one of shock and disbelief as she fell, hitting the dusty ground like a rock. I walked quietly over to her and clicked the switch that took off her helmet.

"FROST?...why?" She asked, gurgling blood from her mouth for a few moments.

I clicked mine as well, revealing my face and letting my snow-white long hair fall between my shoulders. Maria looked into my eyes, expecting an answer.

I didn't. As I looked into her eyes, I fired another two shots into her stomach, killing her. My expression didn't change as I watched the light leave her eyes.

"F-FROST?" I heard Flora stutter.

"Captain…" Helen gasped.

"Strip her. We can't carry her corpse back with us, and we can't let such advanced CSS armor fall into their hands." I ordered, putting my helmet on once again.

Helen and Flora hesitated.

"NOW." I ordered more forcefully.

"Yes, FROST." They reluctantly saluted.

I retrieved the data collected thus far and updated. As I returned to the camp, Flora had just finished undoing the coding which bound the suit to a person like a second skin, when I returned.

"Hurry up. The sun is rising." I scolded her.

"Yes, FROST." She replied soberly.

We managed to strip her down, and collect the suit. Due to the suit not having room for much else, we couldn't wear anything underneath the suit.

We finished, and left Maria's naked corpse in the campsite.

"Goodbye, Maria." I whispered, thinking of her death.

"Let's go!" Helen called.

In mere moments, we had disappeared as the sun rose. Just before they awoke. As I left, I heard Crash say something:

"What the hell?"


	5. A Short Trip

"What the hell?" I heard Crash speak drowsily.

"Oh, for the love of…what the hell?" Jo swore, having sat up to see what he was looking at.

"What is it?" I sat up from my sleeping bag as well, and saw it.

A naked woman was lying dead near the campfire. Jo was up in a flash, and had her pistol out already.

"She dead?" Crash asked lazily, and after Jo failed to reply, then he simply went back to sleep.

"Stone cold dead. Looks like someone put at least 4 bullets in her. All very high caliber. It also looks like someone stripped her armor off and left her here after finishing her off." She replied irately as she poked at the corpse with her carbine.

"You recognize her?" I asked as I got up and walked over to her.

"No…but she has some sort of brand on her arm. A bunch of numbers, like an ID. Just…just like me and Crash. Most everyone in the Mojave has one." She clarified, and showed me hers. I told her I didn't have one, and she was surprised.

"That's odd…you're an unidentified. They're people who weren't born under **their** jurisdiction." Jo continued, examining my bare arm.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"Don't know. A group that seems to be widespread across the desert, and is in control of a lot of things. Some are even infiltrating the NCR as we speak, mark my words." She replied darkly.

"Should we…bury her?" I asked with a tense tone. She shook her head and kicked the body.

"We don't have time. Throw her in the fire. We'll cremate her. Save us time." She muttered before walking over to Crash and kicking him in the groin.

"Argh! What the fu—" He yelped and Jo kicked him again.

"Get up, lazy ass. We've got to go." She ordered.

He reluctantly got dressed with us, and we cremated the corpse. Jo packed up the supplies, Crash the sleeping bags, and I packed the weapons.

In half-an-hour, we were off, making good progress towards Novac. The roads, though, weren't pretty. Geckos were rampant everywhere, attacking everything in sight. Blue geckos, fire geckos, gold geckos, I was getting pissed. I was expecting about then for Gojira to appear, when we saw it.

"What is that?" Jo asked as she looked through the binoculars.

"Let me see…" Crash complained until she handed them to him.

"What do you see?" I asked as he studied the complex through the binos.

"…Monreal…Robotics…Facility…" Crash muttered as he read the weathered sign on the building.

"Monreal? Isn't that Sariah's last name?" I asked curiously, and Jo nodded.

"We probably oughta check it out. There might be some useful items in there I can use." Crash suggested, and I agreed. After some convincing, Jo finally agreed.

"I don't like it, though. Too empty. Too easy." She complained.

"Yeah, yeah…don't worry, sweetheart, nothing to worry about." He dismissed her doubts before hopping down the ledge.

"Careful!" I called out worriedly, before we followed.

By the time we got to him, he was already trying to hack into the door controls.

"You know what you're doing, moron?" Jo asked irritably.

"Of course! Let's see…yellow to blue…XYC cables connected…Lithium cables connected as well…all that's left is to find the password." He replied triumphantly, but as he clicked the last cable together, he must have accidently activated the security alarm.

Jo and I groaned as several walls opened up, revealing alcoves full of advanced Protectrons and a few turrets.

"Crash, you son of a—" Jo yelled at him, and he cringed as he continued hacking.

"Attack!" I yelled, as Jo and I pulled our weapons out.

"DESTROY. DESTROY. DESTROY." A robot spoke mechanically, as they opened fire.

We traded fire for several minutes, as Jo devastated them with her carbine and I shot a few in the "head" with my pistol.

"Almost…there." Crash muttered.

Jo groaned as even more alcoves opened up, and even more deadly robots piled out.

"Hurry it up!" I yelled before I felt something. I looked down ,and realized I had been hit in the leg three times with a plasma weapon. And it had just started to burn.

"AAHH!" I screamed as my leg was burnt, the pain excruciating.

"Son of a…" Crash yelled in rage and fired off his plasma pistol a few times, which melted a few of the robots.

"ACCESS GRANTED." The door spoke with a friendly chime.

"About fucking time!" Jo swore and dragged me inside. Crash managed to get in at the last second and sealed the door from the robots.

"Aaah! Argh!" I was still screaming in pain as Jo retrieved the Med-X and the bandages from the supplies bag.

"Shhh…shhh…it'll be all right. It might hurt a bit, though." She soothed, and injected me with the medicine. For a couple seconds it hurt even more, but eventually the pain subsided.

"Ohhh…" I moaned in slight lightheadedness.

"Jo, go check out the supply closet over there. I'll take care of her and keep the door sealed." Crash told her, and she reluctantly did so.

The closet was actually a small storage vault, but it would do. He carried me into it, and laid me down on the makeshift bed.

"I'll look for the control room real quick." Jo called out, just before a loud sound came from the door.

"What the..?" Jo cringed. A very odd hand suddenly pierced the metal.

"GHOULS!" She yelled, and ran for the control room.

Crash managed to activate the door controls, and double-seal us in the closet. Jo, meanwhile, escaped into the control room and sealed hers with a force-field.

"What the…force fields?" Jo muttered as the metal door was crunched and torn off the hinges.

"Jo…Jo?" I quietly whispered, the room slightly blurry.

"She's fine, beautiful. Just stay quiet." Crash calmed me as I tried to sit up.

"…We're gonna die, aren't we?" I asked.

"No, no, don't talk like that!" He protested.

"Y'know, Crash…I don't want to die. Not without a goodbye. A proper one." I continued.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

As we heard the poundings of the ghouls, I continued talking to him faintly.

"I want to be with someone before I die. Someone willingly and someone I choose." I told him.

"Who?"

"You. I want you to make love to me. I want to end it happily." I whispered with tears coming to my eyes.

"Cyn…thia…" He whispered back, and I kissed him.

He hesitated a moment, and kissed me back.

I slowly fumbled at his belt, and unbuckled it. He continued kissing me while I slowly pulled his shirt off.

"…Please…" I whispered, and he began to pull my jeans off. I moaned slightly as he finished in my turned-on state. I managed to pull his jeans off as he removed my blue weathered jacket.

"Let's have some fun, gorgeous." He told me, and I rubbed his crotch arousingly.

He pressed his body against mine, our warmth together as we kissed, our mouths mingling with each other.

He fumbled the catch on my bra, and slowly took it off. I smiled invitingly as he touched my soft exposed breasts. I softly moaned as he massaged them gently.

"Oh….oh…" I moaned quietly, and I could feel my wetness. He noticed, too.

I pulled his underwear off, showing his erect manhood. I pulled my panties off as well, leaving us naked and pressed against each other.

However, I was vastly caught off guard as I felt him penetrate me. I moaned loudly as he began jerking.

"Oh, fuck me! Fuck!" I cried out in pleasure as he did so.

In a few minutes, he finally made me finish. I squealed loudly, my orgasm overwhelming. In several minutes afterwards, he finished too.

"Ohhh…." He grunted pleasurably before squirting into me, penetrating a little more.

"Ahhh…" I sighed contentedly as he continued to cum into my vagina.

"Thank you…" I managed to whisper in his ear as he jerked a little more.

"Anything for you, gorgeous." He whispered back.

Anything for me…huh. I had never heard anyone say that to me. Someone that cared about me.

I only knew one thing for sure…I think I love him.


	6. Light Recon

"What do you think, love?" I asked her.

"I think they've got guts, doing it in a supply closet while ghouls are attacking." Tabitha replied evenly. I smiled as she said it.

"Well, we can't judge them, can we? Remember that time on that Scavenger's Platform?" I coyly spoke.

"I'd rather not talk about that, FROST." Tabitha muttered.

"C'mon, how were we supposed to know a bunch of Lakelurks would show up while we were busy making love?" I continued.

Tabitha didn't reply, only shaking her head. The plait she had braided her hair into bobbed slightly, her blonde hair a contrast to my white hair. Her right-sided fringe also slightly bobbed, as well.

"…Oh, all right. Maybe it wasn't that bad." She relented irritably, which made me smile.

"Wasn't that bad? If I recall, you were the one who enjoyed it the most, and I thought it was more than wasn't that bad." I laughed, and nudged her as we were watching the robotics facility.

Mere minutes ago, a group of ghouls had shown up and broken in. Before THAT, those idiots hacked their way into there. They were likely dead by now.

But orders are orders.

"Let's go." I muttered, and Tabitha nodded.

"On second thought, keep as firing support. There's a lot of the bastards." I corrected myself, and jumped off the steep cliff.

"Always showing off…" Tabitha sighed to herself.

I landed the thirty foot drop without a scratch, much less a broken leg. ESSU provided training and the CSS made falls light as a feather.

"Come, you filthy bastards. I'll cut you all down." I whispered, and fired several shots at the complex. The two ghouls sitting around at the entrance never saw it coming. Their heads exploded in a shower of radiated blood and flesh.

"Slow down, will ya!" Tabitha muttered in the comlink as she pulled her sniper rifle out.

"Don't have time to slow down. We're on a mission here." I replied hastily, and I could see several ghouls rushing out of the complex towards me with arms outstretched.

"And as Mark Antony once said: Cry, and let loose the dogs of war!" I roared, and dropped my gun. I could hear Tabitha tense, and begin to hold her breath as she aimed.

"RAAR!" One of the ghouls roared back.

"Mori in flamma purgatorium, impurum mortale!" I spoke in the ancient language, drawing a katana as I did so.

"Stare, impurum mortale, et ponere fasciaretur in mortem!" I warned one last time, my katana glowing black.

They did not stop, and had gotten halfway to me.

"Tunc adolebit, et ambulare cum mortem." I whispered, my eyes growing misty.

"Raar?" a ghoul growled in confusion as I seemed to disappear. In another moment, I reappeared in front of the complex entrance.

In that one moment, the ghouls suddenly fell apart, They were shredded into nothing more than blood and ripped flesh, killed before they could even realize I had launched an attack.

"Ambulate mortis est ubi ambules" I whispered one last time, and sheathed my weapon. Over a dozen ghouls had died in an instant.

"There." I spoke into the comlink, but I didn't notice the ghoul sneaking up from behind.

As I realized at the last second, it's head exploded, splattering the walls and ground with blood and flesh.

"Etiam tenebrae non possumus...oculis." I heard Tabitha say on the comlink, and glanced at the cliff. The barrel of her sniper rifle was glowing with a slight purple flame.

"Thanks, love." I saluted her way, and ventured inside after retrieving my .12 mm silenced pistol.

The closet had been battered, but remained intact. I began unlocking it, allowing them to escape.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard a weak voice. I turned and saw her. It was the one we had identified as Joanna. It looked as if the ghouls had ripped her clothes off and tried to rape her.

"Call me FROST." I told her, and she saw the gun.

"You're the one who shot that woman back at the camp, aren't you?" She deduced correctly.

"That's me. She was an insubordinate officer. Had to kill her or she would've killed your Unidentified friend." I explained with a smirk.

"Unidentified…? Oh my god. You're one of them." She gasped, and clutched her side, before collapsing.

"Go to Novac. The one holding your nukes has arrived there. Perfect opportunity, if you ask me." I told her evasively, and tossed her a very exposing set of underclothes that I had found nearby, on a less transformed ghoul. She gratefully began putting them on.

"I can tell they didn't try. I can tell they succeeded." I told her, and she paled.

"Don't tell them. You'll be…singled out. Trust me." I advised her coldly, and clicked my helmet, covering my face as I disappeared.

"Well?" Tabitha asked impatiently as I returned.

"They're alive. One was…violated badly, but she's fine." I clarified.

"Good. We've been given orders to go to Novac. Our master is there." She told me. I paled.

"Our master. You mean…?" I asked, trying to stay stoic.

"Yes. The grandmaster awaits us. The culmination of his plans are coinciding with the Unidentified's arrival. We shouldn't exert our powers so much." She clarified, and as I clicked my helmet off, she kissed me. I stood there, kissing her back.

"I love you too much to lose myself." I promised her.

"I love you too much to even chance that." She continued, and we embraced.

"So…to Hell and Novac?" I asked as we parted and began walking.

"All the way." She smiled, and we walked into the setting sun.


	7. New Friends and the Horizon

"Crash? Cynthia?" Jo called out, opening the supply closet.

"Jo? We're alive?" I answered, and woke Crash.

"Wow. Didn't expect a half-naked to open the door." Crash sarcastically muttered as we got dressed once more.

"Why are you two naked…oh." Jo suddenly realized why.

"Is there someone there?" I heard a voice, one that had a japanese accent to it.

"Who is it?" I asked, pulling my pistol out, and strafing around the corner. What I saw shocked me.

A young Japanese woman was awaiting my gaze. She was wearing a dark-blue kimono that stretched to her shins, with a ballroom skirt underneath. She wore some sort of sandals for her feet. I noticed the odd sword and the energy weapon at her sides.

She flinched, and held her hands up.

"M-my name is Kayumi Dawson. I'm just a traveler! I've got a companion outside, some NCR veteran named Marcus." She spoke nervously. I lowered my gun.

"Well then, nice to meet you Kayumi. My name is Cynthia, and this is Crash and Jo." I greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you!" She clapped her hands cheerfully.

"My name is Marcus." Her companion came in and greeted us. He was wearing NCR patrol armor, had short blonde hair, and green eyes. Definitely military.

"Nice to meet you…just wondering, what precisely is a gorgeous young girl like you doing in a place like—" Crash tried to flirt with her but Jo smacked him upside the head.

"I make kimonos!" She replied cheerily, to which the rest of us merely scratched our heads. The one thought we shared: "Kimonos in the wasteland?"

"Where are you going, may I ask? We could use some more travel companions." Marcus asked.

"Novac. We've got an important job to do." Jo replied.

"Novac? We've got an important job to do, too!" Kayumi squealed happily.

"That settles it. We'll travel together. Better five then three and two, eh?" Marcus dismissed it.

"Agreed." All three of us assented.

"All for one and one for all." We said jokingly, and shook each other's hands.

And so we continued. Five radically different people…yet we understood each other more than anything else. I was determined to finish this. Whatever Blueyes wants with these mini-nukes, I don't care. Those caps are enough for all of us to live comfortably for the rest of our lives.

And so we arrived at the bridge. We looked around cautiously, but it seemed no one was there. However, we saw that the hotel and giant dinosaur statue had a solid barrier composed of fencing, concrete, and stone, and on the other side the gas station appeared to be a large camp.

I realized from the flag it was an NCR camp. It looked like several dozen troops were there. All of them were waiting, looking at the mini fortress across from them. Not a giant radioactive rat stirred.

What the hell was going on here?


	8. Final Goodbyes and the Preparations

"We've arrived, commander." I spoke quietly as I managed to hop over the barb-wired barrier and approached her. I noticed the golden throne built in the center of the camp.

"Captain FROST and Lieutenant Tabitha. We thought you'd gotten lost." Commander Isis shook my hand and led me into the hotel, revealing a mini command center.

"Where is the grandmaster? His throne remains empty." I asked quizzically.

"He will appear when she arrives. The NCR grow impatient. Soon they will attack." Isis clarified.

"Good. Is my squad ready?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Your squad is going to remain here during the battle. You, Tabitha, Flora, and Helen will be the defense. The master is counting on you." She ordered.

"Yes, Commander." I nodded, and left.

"Tabitha, Flora, Helen. We need to prepare. Gather your weapons. Tabitha, take your position with those snipers up there, but you will focus on supporting us. Helen, take the flank near the dinosaur. Flora, remain with me. Choose your weaponry accordingly." I ordered them as they showed up.

"Yes, Captain FROST!" They all nodded obediently, and headed off to carry my orders out.

In about half an hour, they were ready and positioned.

"Flora?" I asked.

"Yes?" She looked at me.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life, Captain."

"Good. Because I may be leading us to our deaths."

"And I willing accept that."

"And why is that, Flora?"

"Because I have a duty. A duty to the Grandmaster."

"But what is more important? A duty to your squad, or to your nation?"

"…I-I don't know."

"Neither do I. I just want to tell you I will cherish the time I spent with you three."

"Me, too."

"Here we go." I finished, as the gates opened. I gasped.


	9. Diving into Heaven and Ascending to Hell

"Hey, who are you!" I heard an angry voice. I turned, and saw a young African American pointing what appeared to be a Regulator's Sequoia.

"I-I'm Cynthia. I was instructed to retrieve a package here." I nervously explained. He visibly relaxed as I told him.

"Either way, you've got to come with me to our camp. Our commander could use your help. My name is Jason Houle, but you can call me Hawkeye." He introduced himself as he led me towards the gas station.

"Commander Mark. I've brought someone named Cynthia. I think this is the one the gatekeeper thingy was talking about." He spoke offhandedly.

"Cynthia? Nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

"There's thirty min-nukes in there. I have to retrieve them so my employer can destroy them." I told him.

"No can do. We can't even get into the camp. Some giant bird human is guarding the entrance." He told me angrily, and slammed his hand down on the table.

"I think he'll let me in." I told him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a gut feeling. Ready your men, and bring me my companions. Something tells me there's gonna be a huge fight." I told him, and he nodded before telling several of his men to spread the order. As I left the tent, he stopped me.

"By the way, could you take Hawkeye along? Doesn't follow my orders well, but maybe he'll get along with you." He requested, and I agreed.

As we prepared to approach the guard, several soldiers handed us vamped-up versions of our weapons.

"Hmmm…a Laser RCW, eh? I think this'll suit me just fine." Crash smiled and took the high-powered weapon.

"I'll take the mods for the Marksman Carbine over there…" Jo announced, and promptly claimed them.

"Let me polish my Chokuto!" Kayumi interjected, and claimed the weapon repair cases.

"I'll take the service rifle and that Gun Runners Anti-Materiel rifle." Marcus muttered, and took them.

"Then that leaves the .12 gauge shotgun." I took the weapon and slung it onto my back.

"Everyone ready?" I asked the other five as Hawkeye arrived, who nodded with them.

We walked out of the camp, slowly making our way towards the eagle/man statue guarding the only gate into the enemy camp. As we approached, it spoke.

"So…you have finally arrived Cynthia. The Master will be anxious to see you." It spoke with an otherworldly tone.

"Yeah, I have. I want the nukes." I told it.

"Then pass through the gates and meet your fate." It calmly replied, and disappeared. The gates began to open slowly.

I heard the sounds of clicking, and saw the dozens of NCR soldiers waiting to attack, and I walked in.

Several dozen women dressed in CSS's passed by me, and calmly lined up with their weapons ready, ignoring me.

However, four women remained behind. One facing me, another beside her, one flanking me by the dinosaur, and I could faintly see one sniper on the roof paying attention to us instead of the NCR soldiers like the other snipers were.

"So, Cynthia, you have arrived." The leader spoke.

"Wait, it's you! FROST, wasn't it?" Jo suddenly exclaimed, and she nodded politely.

"It ends here, Cynthia. Your trials are over. Your suffering is at an end." FROST announced.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Perhaps I should let my master explain things. Grandmaster…the Unidentified has arrived!" She called out loudly.

The six of us covered our eyes as a flash of bright red light struck down upon the golden makeshift throne.

I realized the ground near the light was smoldering, the tar melted. I looked up, and gasped as I saw the figure now sitting in the throne.

"Y-you…it was always…you, wasn't it?" I asked shakily, as I stared at him.

_**As I stared at the familiar man in the dapper brown gambler's suit and fedora.**_


	10. Revelations

"Y-you…it was always…you, wasn't it?" I asked shakily, as I stared at him.

"Of course. How do you think you ended up here?" The man who started me on my mission. The one who wore that iconic dapper suit. Blueyes.

"Why?" I managed to ask.

"I needed the perfect bait. You." He explained freely.

"For what?" I asked.

"Another Great War. I am going to destroy the NCR and Legion once and for all. I failed last time, but I sure won't fail this time." He growled angrily.

"What? Again?" I asked. I didn't understand.

"You don't understand? I'll explain." He sighed irritably.

_Once this land was fertile, and beautiful._

_Everyone was happy, and got along. It was a utopia._

_And then the Great War began, and everything was gone. My home, my people. The land was scorched into this godforsaken desert that you know as the Mojave._

_Your kind destroyed my home._

_My name isn't Blueyes, as you know me as._

_I am the deity of that destroyed land._

_I will avenge my home._

_I will destroy the NCR and the Legion, who have tainted this world long enough._

_My name is Alastair._

_Alastair…of the Weeping Earth._

_You will all die._

I gasped as Alastair's secrets played out in my head. My companions rushed to help me, and Jo raised her gun at him.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to her?" She yelled.

"Nothing yet. You see, the plan is to use the nukes to destroy the NCR's influence here and the Legion outright. That'll likely take about…seven of the nukes. Then after the Mojave is saved, I will attack the NCR right in their own territory. You see, I'm the leader of ESSU. I created these nukes." He explained.

"T-then why bring me here?" I gasped for air, as I kneeled on the ground.

"I need a gopher. Someone I can frame for this. They won't follow me if I am known to be responsible for the destruction…but say a young woman goes insane from overdoses of lethal chems? Suppose she manages to steal a crate of extremely powerful mini-nukes?" He smiled as he stood from the throne and began walking down.

"Stop! Don't take another step, you bastard!" Jo yelled, raising her gun. FROST and her two companions raised theirs, and I could see a sniper readying to fire.

"Say an enterprising man like me stops that woman, but not before she destroys both factions? He'll be a hero. They might even make him a leader. That is my plan." He didn't listen to Jo, and continued to walk.

"Fuck you." Jo muttered irritably, and opened fire. I could almost gasp as he was riddled with bullets almost instantly, likely killed just as fast. She emptied the entire clip into his chest.

"Gah…gah…" He gasped before falling back, his hat falling off his head, and his brown suit stained with blood.

"MASTER!" FROST and her soldiers yelled in surprise, before opening fire on Jo.

"ATTACK!" FROST yelled out, and we could hear the fighting outside the gates.

"So it begins…the NCR and ESSU fight it out here…" I whispered as my friends attack FROST's soldiers.

"So, are you gonna fight, or do I have to break your scrawny little neck here and now?" I heard a voice, and looked up. It was FROST. She had her .12 silenced pistol out and pointed at me.

"What about your soldiers?" I asked weakly.

"They can handle your little band." She replied harshly.

"Then…then we finish this." I spoke strongly, and tackled her.

She swore before kicking me in the stomach. I fired off a couple shots from my silenced .10 pistol, but she expertly kicked the gun out of my hand before continuing to beat into me.

"You made the worst mistake of your life coming here, you realize that?" FROST yelled angrily before holding me against the tail of the giant dinosaur.

"Maybe so. I'll still fight to the end with my friends. That I don't regret, no matter how big a mistake." I retorted, and with no other options, kneed her harshly between her legs.

"ARGH!" She screamed before doubling over, and I ripped her helmet off.

She had long white hair, that was slightly spiky at the edges. She coughed a bit of blood out of her mouth.

"You are dying today, Cynthia." She angrily spat at me, before easily pinning me to the wall as I managed to pick her gun up.

"No, I think you are!" I replied furiously, but before I could fire the gun, I heard a sickening CRACK. I screamed in pain as I dropped the gun and saw that she had broken my hand.

"I am tired of you! I am finished!" She raged as she pointed her gun at my head and kept me pinned.

"What's this ruckus?" We both gasped as we heard the familiar sound of Alastair's voice.

We glanced back and gasped again. Alastair was standing and he looked completely fine, except for the shredded and bloodied front of his suit.

"How…?" Jo began, as the one who had been flanking us at the beginning held her down with her own carbine.

"It takes more than a few bullets to kill me, girl." He simply replied, before shooting her twice in the legs.

"ARGH! AAAAH! AAAH!" She screamed loudly, and the soldier punched her in the stomach.

"I think you are mine to finish. FROST, hand me that gun, will you?" He smiled courteously, and FROST gave him the gun before throwing me to the ground.

"I'm sorry, my dear. You probably think this was bad luck from the start, eh? But the simple truth is…this was rigged from the start." He told me before firing.


End file.
